Westley/Dread Pirate Roberts
Westley, or the Dread Pirate Roberts, was a farmboy from Florin who later became captain of the pirate ship Revenge in the novel and later film The Princess Bride. fandom ideas so far possible opponents * Captain Jack Sparrow * Zorro * Will Turner * Tanith Low * Alvin the Treacherous * Robin Hood * Aragorn Death battle info * Age: 25, according to the novel. * Occupations: Captain of the pirate ship Revenge and formerly farmboy to Buttercup in Florin. * General info: Portrayed as extremely physically capable, intelligent and brave, especially when motivated by his love for Buttercup. Shown to be excellent at climbing, swordplay, wrestling and general macho feats, plus keeps his cool in life or death situations. weapons and abilities * Rapier * Knife * Wheelbarrow * Fireproof cloak * Poisonous iocaine powder Feats * Climbed the apparently unclimbable Cliffs of Insanity, partially by rope and partially unaided, even avoiding falling to his death after the rope was cut midway through. * Won a swordfight against Inigo Montoya, apparently the world's greatest swordsman, and can apparently fight as well as any other acclaimed master with his left hand. * Defeated the giant wrestling champion Fezzik in a hand-to-hand fight. * Successfully outwitted the criminal genius Vizzini and managed to kill him in a battle of wits. Can apparently ingest the fictional deadly poison iocane without ill effects after building up immunity to it, so perhaps he is resistent to other poisons as well. * Successfully escaped the Fire Swamp alongside Buttercup, including rescuing her from 'lightning' quicksand and fighting off a Rodent of Unusual Size. * Has survived conventional torture without great discomfort through mental techniques. * Scared off a guard of 60-100 men by creating a distraction with a flaming mock Dread Pirate Roberts. * Managed to quite literally come back from the dead after swallowing a miracle pill (note: he was only pronounced 'mostly' dead by Miracle Max) weaknesses * Kind of a nice guy; might not want to kill his enemies as he has spared most in the past. * Is extremely weak if he has just been revived from the dead (understandably.) Failures * Was captured by Prince Humperdinck trying to escape with Buttercup. * Managed to let Buttercup push him down a hill by lowering his guard. Speed Combat Speed *'Peak Human to Superhuman' - Was able to beat Inigo Montoya, said to be the world's greatest swordsman, without sustaining a single hit. Reaction Speed *'Peak Human to Superhuman' - Again, showed terrific reactions when fighting Inigo, and dodged a rock thrown by Fezzik from point blank range (though Fezzik suggested he perhaps missed on purpose). When his rope was cut while climbing the cliffs of insanity, he reacted fast enough to let go and grab onto the rocks themselves to avoid falling. Travel Speed *'Athletic Human' - Westley's travel speed isn't shown to be anything out of the ordinary. From his general feats of athleticism, and the fact that he's in his physical prime and well trained, we can assume he's quite a bit quicker than an average man at least. Lifting Strength *'Athletic Human' - Whilst he's usually more reliant on his fighting technique and tactical mind, Westley is seen to be pretty strong as well. He managed to very quickly scale the cliffs of insanity, and continued to do so even when the rope was cut. Striking Strength *'Athlete Class to Street Class' - Knocked Inigo out with a single blow to the head, and killed a rodent of unusual size by stabbing it. A harder hitter than an average man, and being armed with a sword makes his attacks considerably more dangerous. Durability *'Street Level to Wall Level' - Withstands all sorts of physical punishment. Survives being smashed off rocks repeatedly by Fezzik, who is believed to be the strongest man in the world and one of the best hand-to-hand fighters (he doesn't even really seem to be badly hurt afterwards). He even survived having at least 51 years of his life literally drained from him (though this put him in a state of being "mostly dead", until revived with a miracle pill). Can withstand nearly any level of pain with mental techniques. Tier *'9C (Superhuman - Street Level)' Category:What-If? Combatants